


Unconventional

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Boot Worship, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kink Convention, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Paddling, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: When Kylo is dragged by his cousin to what he can only call a sex convention, he's expecting an awkward night of fighting his social anxiety while trying not to look too closely at anything too sexual. When he ends up in the dungeon by accident, though, he meets Armitage Hux, who takes an interest in him and offers to help Kylo explore all the things he's always fantasized about. It's an offer Kylo can't refuse, but, as the relationship continues, Kylo can only hope Hux will still be interested in him even after he's gotten to know every corner of Kylo's body and mind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background relationships are Finn/Rey and Phasma/Unamo. This was entirely inspired from the one (1) time I went to (and ended up demo-ing at) a kink convention back in like 2016 so here we are lmao
> 
> Personal note: so this is a fic I started writing in I think 2017 and then got stuck on for a while. I’m revisiting it now cause I’m going through Some Shit creatively and I really need to write something that’s solely for me and has no pressure or other motivations associated with it. It’s been a while since I’ve published a fic without having it nearly or completely finished first, but I need to not be afraid of things anymore and to exorcise some of the bad shit I’ve been feeling fandom wise. This is how I’m trying to do that. That said, I do have this planned out and partially written and I still really do hope you enjoy this as it’s something I’ve wanted to make for a very long time and I’m in a place right now where I think I need to for my own sake
> 
> Anyway, if you’re reading this note, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do! It will be updated as I go and tags may be added, but I don’t anticipate including anything that would require a significant warning

Kylo shifted uncomfortably while they waited to get in. He didn’t really want to be here, but his younger cousin had dragged him along, insisting he needed to get out of his apartment every once in a while before he made the transformation into a full-time hermit. The last place one wanted to be dragged by a younger family member was what could only be called a sex convention yet here he was, standing in the late fall chill and trying not to let his eyes get caught on any of the bare patches of skin he felt surrounded by in the line.

Rey was dressed like a normal person, fortunately – if she’d come to his door to pick him up in some sort of latex getup, he would’ve shut it in her face and wished for death if only so he could forget such an image – as were Finn, her boyfriend, and Poe. It wasn’t that Kylo was a prude, it was just that there were certain things one absolutely did not want to see on one of their family members. If he hadn’t known Rey was fully capable of physically dragging his sorry ass out of his apartment, Kylo probably would’ve tried to hide anyway.

The trio he was with laughing pulled Kylo out of his musings and he realized he’d been completely ignoring whatever conversation they were having. That was probably for the best, really. He always felt so out of touch with Rey and Finn, being notably older and in a much different stage of life. Poe was at least around his age, but they were about as dissimilar as two people could be. Poe was friendly, outgoing, and virtually impossible to dislike, whereas Kylo was quiet, temperamental, and the closest thing he had to friends were his cousin and her friends.

“Oh stop moping,” Rey said suddenly, making Kylo blink. “This’ll be fun. When was the last time you went out on a Friday night anyway?”

Kylo grimaced, not wanting to answer that. “I’m not moping.”

“Yes you are, you’ve got that look in your eye and you’re lip’s doing that thing again,” Rey insisted.

Kylo sighed, already irritated. “It’s nothing, I just hate lines. I want to get this over with already.”

“Hey, buddy, don’t act like you’re going to your execution,” Poe said, trying to lighten the mood. “There’s a pole dancing show at eight, which is always fun.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but made a conscious effort to at least appear less miserable. The line started moving again, finally, and then the doors were in sight. The prospect of being inside wasn’t exactly comforting, but at least the waiting would be over. He didn’t know what to expect when he got inside. Were people going to be naked? Was he going to walk in and immediately be faced with strangers’ junk? Would there be tables upon tables of dildos? Would there be people actually having sex? The possibilities made him more nervous than he was willing to admit.

Then they were at the door, Rey handing over tickets for all of them with a smile. They each got a stamp on their wrist in case they wanted to leave and come back and then they were shuffling in, the three chatting normally as if this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Kylo, meanwhile, took a deep breath as they stepped through the inner door, bracing himself for whatever might be beyond it.

Immediately, Kylo relaxed a little. It didn’t look much different from any other convention, at least not at the front. The logos on the booths were different and people were wearing less clothing than usual, but nothing untoward was hanging out. Even the nipples were covered, it seemed, with either x’s of coloured tape or pasties for those that were the most nude. Okay, he could work with this.

They passed by a booth that definitely had a few porn stars sitting at it, signing autographs, and another for custom-made lockets that seemed entirely out of place at such a venue. There were indeed tables with dildos, which was an especially jarring sight when he noticed the hot dog stand right beside them. It was a lot to take in, but Kylo felt only somewhat more overwhelmed than he usually did in a crowd, which was honestly much better than he’d expected.

Along the way, Rey spotted a fresh lemonade vendor – which Kylo understood even less than the hot dog stand – and then they all had lemonades before he could protest. It helped in a strange way, though, giving Kylo something to focus on other than the crowds and the blatant sexual themes around him. As much as it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared, that didn’t mean it magically became his choice of venue.

They all chatted idly as they walked and Kylo was feeling brave enough to contribute here and there. There was still some time to kill before the pole dancing show Poe had mentioned and they’d only seen a small portion of the booths and displays. It was incredible how large such an event was.

“Holy shit,” Poe said, suddenly stopping in front of what appeared to be a stand selling blankets. “Check that out.”

They all stopped and Kylo realized the blankets were waterproof, one being set up to hold water as if it was a bowl. It was impressive, Kylo had to admit, and it took him a good two minutes to realize what they had to do with sex. As soon as he did, he felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

“This would actually be a really good buy,” Rey noted, poking at the one holding the water.

“You think? I mean, it’s cool, but do we really need that?” Finn asked, one eyebrow quirked.

“I don’t know, remember that time-”

Kylo started walking away right then, cringing when he thought he heard the word ‘fist’ before he was fully out of earshot. This was definitely something he didn’t need to know about his baby cousin. He kept walking, his discomfort suddenly spiking and he tried not to look at the various sex toys on display for purchase. It seemed they’d been in the tamer section of the floor, based on what he was seeing now. Kylo’s cheeks got warmer still; alone, with no distractions, it was all suddenly just _a lot_.

Surely there was some quiet, sexless corner he could find to cool down until he was ready to try again. The confidence he’d had right after they’d come in was completely gone and he was ready to go home despite having been here for less than an hour. He hadn’t wanted to come in the first place and now he was stuck. This sort of overwhelmed, rapidly-approaching-panic feeling that usually led to broken things and bleeding knuckles was exactly what he’d been worried about.

He passed a fish taco stand – _seriously?_ – and somehow managed to find the back corner of the enormous exhibition floor. Kylo sighed in relief, hoping he’d finally found somewhere a bit calmer. He slowed his pace, remembering his lemonade and taking a sip as he noticed a section that was curtained off on the side. Curious, he kept walking, wondering if there was something in there or if it was a section for the staff that was kept away from prying eyes.

Once at the front of the section, Kylo stopped in his tracks, his brain coming to a screeching halt as he took in what was happening there. There were more scantily clad people, but there were also ropes and structures of some sort. One woman, tall and blonde, was spanking another, who was bent over some sort of padded furniture, with a paddle. Kylo’s face felt like it was on fire, but he couldn’t look away.

He wasn’t the only one, it seemed, as a few convention-goers were clustered at the side, speaking to a man within the section. He was dressed more conservatively than the rest in a black button-down and crisp jeans, but there was no doubt he belonged there, given the riding crop he was holding in one hand. Kylo swallowed, a warm feeling spreading in his gut. The man was extremely attractive, pale and thin with red hair that contrasted perfectly with his dark clothes.

Kylo watched as he led the group inside, showing them what was happening at the various stations within the section. The woman being spanked moaned as the paddle came down especially hard and Kylo flinched, his brain conjuring images he didn’t need right now. He couldn’t seem to move, frozen and pretending he absolutely was not imagining himself in one of those positions. Despite his porn preferences secretly leaning towards ‘extremely kinky’, Kylo hadn’t had much opportunity to actually try anything like that. The thought made him blush harder.

At one point, one of the people in the group starting touching a man who was tied up and blindfolded while someone else adjusted the ropes holding him. The redhead acted immediately, getting between the two and Kylo couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the tone was enough for him to guess it was a sharp dressing down. The group left shortly after that, the man trailing behind them after he’d spoken to the one who was adjusting the ropes.

“My apologies if you overheard that, but we absolutely cannot have anyone touching the performers,” he said, and it took Kylo a good minute before he realized the man was talking to him.

“I, uh, yeah, that makes sense,” he said, swallowing; he had no idea how to navigate this situation.

“Now, would you like to come into the dungeon? Or did you just have questions?”

“I, um,” Kylo tried, then cleared his throat; he wasn’t exactly eloquent around men he found attractive at the best of times and this was perhaps the most flustered he’d ever felt. “I’d like to see?”

Kylo had no idea why he’d said that, but the man simply nodded, gesturing for Kylo to follow him. Kylo did so without a second thought, his chest feeling uncomfortably tight as they approached the first station. A man lay on his back on a padded bench, his arms extended above his head, one wrist held in his other hand, his eyes closed in bliss. Another man stood over him, one hand rubbing an ice cube down his stomach while the other intermittently brushed over his bare thigh with a feather.

“Here we have temperature and sensation play,” the redhead explained, Kylo watching as the ice cube melted and then the man pulled out some sort of clamps. “It may not look like much from an outside perspective, but it can be an excellent starting point for anyone looking to explore their sexuality. The proper combination of even mild sensations can be quite powerful.”

His lips curled up a little when he said it and Kylo had to swallow; he had no doubt this man knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Unsure what to say, Kylo just nodded, trying his best to look intrigued. He liked the cadence of how this man spoke.

They next moved on to the station with the two women and the paddle. The woman being spanked was wearing panties, but they did nothing to hide to growing redness that spoke of being at this for a while. She moaned as she was spanked again, the other woman, a tall blonde who looked like she could easily break Kylo in half, pausing to pet her hair afterwards.

“Impact play,” the man explained. “Don’t be alarmed by how it looks; masochism is actually quite common and I can assure you she’s very much enjoying herself down there. Safety is very important, though, and it’s best to do the research to know where to hit and how hard before attempting it.”

The blonde woman noticed them and smiled a bit, leaning down to whisper in the ear of the woman below her, just loud enough for Kylo to hear. “We have an audience. They’re watching you.”

Instantly, the woman moaned again, looking at them with glassy eyes, her face flushed. Kylo felt a strange stirring in his chest at the sight. He could see how out of it she was and momentarily wished he could feel like that; it looked so _pleasant_. It’d be even better if the redhead was the one doing it to him.

“Exhibitionism, as well,” the man continued with a slight quirk of his lips. “But that’s one I suspect most people at least have some knowledge of.”

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed, not looking away.

The blonde leaned down to whisper again, this time too quiet for Kylo to hear, but the other woman whispered back: “Green.”

The redhead was already moving on, though, and Kylo hurried a little to catch up. In truth, Kylo already knew most of what he was saying, even knew what ‘green’ meant, but he liked listening to this man talk. He had a way of saying things, his voice comfortably confident, and he knew what he was talking about. He also didn’t bother with that fake, over-the-top friendliness, which Kylo appreciated.

They next arrived where a man was tied up in a harness and suspended from a small but sturdy frame. He was tied to pitch forward, his eyes even covered by a lattice of rope that looked more like art than anything else. Kylo couldn’t help but gasp.

He thought he heard a slight chuckle from the man next to him. “Suspension bondage. It takes a lot of skill but, as I’m sure you can see, the results are certainly a sight to behold.”

There was a woman going around him, adjusting the ropes, and, apparently satisfied with her work, she pulled out a tool that had a small wheel of spikes at the end of it. She ran it along the man’s bare thigh, making him jerk and gasp, the tool leaving a slightly red trail behind it. Kylo was mesmerized.

The redhead explained some more about it but Kylo wasn’t really listening, too caught on watching the man struggle and writhe and moan. There was no question how much he was enjoying it, though. His clothed erection jutted out proudly from between the loops of rope tied around his hips.

There were a few more stations after that, but none so spectacular. Kylo continued to play ignorant, letting the redhead explain everything to him as if it was all brand new. It was, in a way, he supposed, given that Kylo hadn’t actually tried any of this before, even if he did have theoretical knowledge.

When they finished and returned to the front, Kylo no longer wanted to leave, but rather to keep talking to this man for the rest of the night. He knew that wasn’t possible, unfortunately, but at least it was something. Had Kylo been a different person, he might have asked for the redhead’s number.

“Now, I hope that was informative. Do you have any other questions about any of this?”

“No, that was good. Thank you for showing me,” Kylo said, meaning it. “I’ve never seen any of it in person before.”

The man cocked an eyebrow and Kylo thought he saw the corner of his lips quirk up just a little. “Never seen it in person, hm?”

“I, uh,” Kylo sputtered, blushing all over again. “I just meant, I mean, I’ve seen porn. And things. In that area.”

The man looked entirely unphased and, if anything, _satisfied_ with Kylo’s flustered state. “And what would you say if I asked you if you were at all interested in not just seeing these things, but trying them for yourself?”

Kylo’s brain stopped working for the second time that night. The most he’d ever done was ask his partners to hold him down while they fucked him and that one experience with the fuzzy handcuffs. He might get off to some rather more extreme ideas, but it’s not like he ever had the chance to try them. Hell, his dry spell had gone on so long that if virginities were real, his would’ve grown back by now.

And yet here he was, being propositioned by a gorgeous man who knew enough about all of this to give a damn tour of it. How the fuck was this his life? What was he supposed to say to that?

“I…” Kylo cleared his throat. “Yes. I’d like that.”

The man’s smirk widened, his eyes lighting up, and then he set the riding crop down and procured his wallet, pulling a business card out of it. A pen then appeared in his hand and he was scribbling onto the business card and then handing it to Kylo. Kylo blinked at the nine digits there, suddenly feeling like he was dreaming.

“Hux,” he offered, letting go of the card. “If you really are interested, call or text me tomorrow.”

“I will,” Kylo said, the funny unreality of the situation making him bold. “I’m Kylo.”

Hux smiled at him, a hungry thing, and then there was another group wanting to see what was going on so Kylo took his leave, the card feeling hot in his hands. He looked at it again, ignoring the name of the business in favour of the number before he pocketed the card. Hux, he also noted, was the man’s last name, but if that’s what he preferred, then Kylo would respect that. After all, he didn’t go by his given name, either.

Kylo had the sudden urge to go outside for a cigarette even though he hadn’t smoked since university, so he decided a few minutes in the cool, night air would do him good. He didn’t have anything to smoke so he just wandered around, the business card feeling like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to tell Rey or not. On the one hand, he wanted to talk about it, but on the other, he didn’t want to endure the teasing.

Eventually, he made his way back in, the stamp on his wrist meaning he didn’t have to wait in line again. He checked his phone and he’d completely missed the pole dancing show. That was a shame, but he also felt light and energized instead of overwhelmed and uncomfortable, so he wasn’t about to complain. It was a testament to how lonely his life was that getting a phone number was easily the most exciting thing to happen to him at least within the last year.

“Kylo!” Rey’s shout pulled him out of his musing and he turned to see the trio heading towards him. “Where the fuck did you go? I just turned around and it’s like you were never there.”

“Oh, I just wandered around for a bit and then got some air,” he said, deciding not to mention Hux just yet.

“You totally wanted to run off, didn’t you?” Finn teased, making Rey roll her eyes.

“Of course he did,” Poe chimed in. “But no more of that! You’re going to have a good time and we’re going to make sure of it!”

Kylo groaned, but it was mostly for effect. With Hux’s card in his pocket to steady him, Kylo felt like he might actually be able to have some fun. Maybe not as much as the others, but fun was still fun. He barely even protested when they dragged him off to some other show, vowing not to let him out of their sight again. It was one night and one good thing had already happened; how bad could the rest be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: some kink 101 with Hux, and if you're gonna talk about kink in public, make sure no one can hear you lmao

The rest of the evening hadn’t actually been too bad, even if it had been a little exhausting, and Kylo didn’t regret going when he finally made it back to his apartment that night. He’d even bravely and stealthily purchased a plug for himself, managing to hide it from all but Poe. He’d still blushed embarrassingly about getting caught, but at least it hadn’t been Rey.

He’d slept the sleep of the truly exhausted and then woke up feeling better rested than he had in a while. Kylo stretched and looked at the business card he’d placed on his bedside dresser. He hadn’t forgotten about Hux for even a moment, but now that the day to reach out to him had actually come, Kylo’s ribcage felt too small for his lungs.

The anxiety propelled him out of bed and into the shower, followed by his meds, food, and a few episodes of a show he didn’t care about whatsoever beyond its ability to distract him from what he needed to do. He still kept glancing at his phone, almost afraid to touch it. Kylo just about yelped when it vibrated of its own accord.

Nervously checking showed him it was just Rey, telling him how glad she was he’d spent one night not being a hermit. And why wouldn’t it be? Hux didn’t have his number. The only way anything would happen is if he took the next step. He’d brought the business card out to the couch with him, too, just to have it sit there and mock him.

Kylo took a deep breath; he could do this. Hux wanted him to do this, else he wouldn’t have offered like that. Hell, he’d given Kylo a _business card_. He was pretty sure it wasn’t for Hux’s day job, given the risks of that, but it was still information he was trusting Kylo with.

Kylo held his breath the entire time he typed and retyped his message, only breathing again when he’d finally pressed ‘send’.

_hey this is kylo. I don’t know if you remember me but we met at the convention last night_

There. It was sent. Kylo took another shuddery breath, turning back to the show he was watching. He couldn’t focus, though, his eyes flicking back to his phone every few seconds. What if Hux didn’t reply? What if he regretted giving Kylo his information? What if he told Kylo to rip up the card, delete his number, and never contact him again?

It was a long, agonizing twenty minutes of Kylo’s anxious brain coming up with more and more unlikely and unpleasant scenarios before his phone finally buzzed.

_I do indeed remember you. I must admit, I didn’t think you’d actually text._

Kylo knew there were rules about not texting back too soon so as to not look desperate. He also did not care.

_why not?_

Fortunately, Hux seemed to be paying attention to his phone, at least for the moment.

_Because you looked so spooked last night. You did come into the dungeon, though, so I suppose that’s to be expected._

_I’m not a fan of crowds_ , Kylo typed, because it was the truth. _they can be overwhelming sometimes_

_Ah, that is understandable. I admit, I’m not partial to large groups of people either._

_yeah. and the dungeon was a lot too lol. but not in a bad way_

_Well, I’m glad to hear that at least. Did you consider my offer of learning more about kink?_

Well, that was fast. Kylo’s face was already burning but he couldn’t look away, couldn’t put his phone down to calm down for a second. This was a chance he could not turn down.

_I did and I’m very much interested_

_I am pleased to hear it. You’re submissive? Correct me if I’m mistaken, but I rarely am about these things._

Kylo couldn’t help a laugh. Hux certainly was very sure of himself. It wasn’t like he was wrong, though.

_yes. I mean, I haven’t tried much before, but that’s what I’ve always fantasized about_

_Excellent._

It probably said something about Kylo and the age of his dry spell that just that one word made him feel warm inside.

_I’d like to meet up in person to discuss this further. Would tomorrow afternoon work for you? I know a café that’s very good and also has the necessary privacy for the subject matter._

_for sure. what time?_

Kylo couldn’t help grinning even has his stomach fluttered. This was really happening. He and Hux were going to meet up with the intention of discussing having sex – and very unconventional, kinky sex at that – and this was Kylo’s actual real life. He could scarcely believe it.

They hashed out the details, Kylo biting his lip as he confirmed. This was so unreal. Things like this didn’t happen to people like him.

_I will see you there, then. I’m looking forward to it. I am intrigued by you._

Kylo’s eyes went wide. _intrigued?_

_You interest me and I think I interest you as well. I could tell you knew more than you were letting on last night._

_and here I thought I was being subtle lol_

_Perhaps I’m just perceptive then. You also said you had never seen any of it in person – inexperienced, then?_

_you could say that. I’m not a virgin, but I’ve always wanted more than my partners were sometimes willing to give_

_I see. It’s a good thing I enjoy training my pets as much as I do playing with them._

Kylo’s entire face was burning. Hux was so forward and it was escalating so quickly he didn’t know what to do. A surge of bravado built in him – Hux clearly wanted him. He didn’t have to know what he was doing to reply in kind, did he?

_training, huh? most people I know would laugh at the concept of me being trained_

_I am very good at what I do. I also enjoy a challenge and I think you’ll find I can be very persuasive when I want to be._

There was a stirring between Kylo’s legs at that, but he was too focused on the conversation to do anything about it. He’d never flirted this boldly before and Hux’s responses just made him want to push all the harder.

_oh really?_

_Yes, really. I don’t recommend testing me too much, for your sake. I’ll enjoy myself whether you’re a good boy or a little brat. But I can promise you your ass will feel differently._

_yes, sir_ 😳  


_That’s more like it. Now, I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow._

Kylo couldn’t believe he’d actually sent that last text, but Hux seemed pleased and that was more important. He sent a quick goodbye and then tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. Holy fuck. This was really happening.

It was then he realized he was half-hard and couldn’t help gripping his cock through his pants, hissing at the pressure. The conversation hadn’t even been that suggestive and yet. Maybe he should jerk off before he went to see Hux tomorrow, just to be safe. At this point, though, he wasn’t sure that would even be enough; Hux had an almost magical effect on him, it seemed.

Taking his cock out, Kylo stroked himself, letting himself imagine what might come in his future. Being spanked, being tied up, Hux slapping him, Hux praising him… it was all so much, so dizzying with the potential. It didn’t take long for Kylo to spill over his hand, groaning into his empty apartment. Maybe it was weird to get off to the thought of a man he barely knew doing things that may or may not happen to him, but he figured they were already discussing a blatantly sexual relationship, so it wasn’t that bad. Hux might have even found it hot.

Kylo cleaned up and then found himself with nothing to do but wait until tomorrow afternoon. Picking up the business card again, Kylo couldn’t help his curiosity. First Order was the company name with a little hexagonal symbol below it. The card was stark, simple, almost militaristic in design, with only black, red, and grey for colours.

Was it rude to pry? Hux surely wouldn’t have given him anything he was uncomfortable with Kylo knowing about, so he decided to look it up. He knew he probably shouldn’t have been surprised, but Kylo was still a little shocked when the website for a BDSM club popped up as the first result.

He clicked through, realizing it was a club in the definition of a group rather than a location. They did pop up gatherings whenever they could, giving tutorials to curious folks, attending conventions like the one he’d met Hux at, and having play parties for the members. It appeared it was run by someone named Phasma as The Captain, with Hux as The General, a secondary owner.

Immediately intrigued, Kylo clicked around, finding various past events they’d done. There wasn’t a lot of information about Hux himself, but this was still something he was connected to and something Kylo was very interested in. There were pictures, too, and Kylo couldn’t help but look.

None of them contained overt nudity and most faces were obscured, but Kylo still clicked on, fascinated. There was a lot of fancy rope work and the site even had some tutorials for it as well. Whenever Hux did appear in a photo, Kylo found himself lingering on it for longer. Unlike Phasma, who he’d determined was the tall blonde from the night before, Hux seemed to have a different sub every time, if he had one at all. There were also more than a few where Hux was by himself, seeming to be doing something like what he did at the convention.

That did confirm Hux had most likely been single for a while, Kylo supposed, though he hadn’t even thought to wonder about that before. The pictures intrigued him, marveling at Hux’s intricate ropework and the cool, calm authority he exuded even in photographic form. It was so easy to imagine getting down onto his knees for someone like that.

Kylo shook his head. He needed to not get too worked up just yet. There was always the possibility that it wouldn’t work out for one reason or another; Kylo’s relationships always ended around the time people really got to know him. He wanted to believe Hux would be different, but he had no way of knowing yet. At least he was likely to get some good sex out of it either way.

He huffed and closed the website. He needed a new distraction until tomorrow afternoon so he didn’t overthink this to death. Picking up a controller, Kylo decided video games would work as well as anything else. Less than twenty-four hours now. He could do this.

* * *

The next day found Kylo standing outside of a café he’d never heard of before, the outside of it telling him it was far too fancy for someone like him. He’d spent the evening doing every hobby he could think of that would distract him with very little success. Sleeping had been troublesome at first, but eventually he’d slipped off, getting just enough to not be really weird for his meeting (date?) with Hux.

He’d also spent too long choosing an outfit, ending up settling on his nicest pair of jeans and a hoodie that maybe wasn’t the most flattering choice, but that he liked and was comfortable in. Kylo didn’t even own dressy clothes anymore; he worked from home, why did he need to bother? Hux seemed like the type that liked to be dressed up, though.

Despite this, he was still fifteen minutes early in his haste to make sure he wasn’t late. Should he go in? Or should he wait? Should he let Hux know he was here? Kylo pulled out his phone and stared at it, debating, gripping it tight enough that the edges dug into his fingers.

“Ah, you’re here.” The crisp accent made Kylo turn, too fast, to find Hux had arrived.

“Uh, yeah, I was just going to text you,” Kylo said, unsure if it was a lie or not.

Hux was wearing a pair of expensive-looking jeans and another button up, this time with a jacket and Kylo wondered again if he’d underdressed when Hux looked so damn good. “Let’s go in, then. They have excellent coffee and tea.”

Kylo followed, feeling kind of dazed. Now that Hux was here, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him once again. This was happening. Hux was really here and hadn’t stood him up and they were going to have a warm beverage and talk about weird sex. How was this happening?

They went to the counter and Hux ordered a kind of tea Kylo had never heard of while Kylo stared at the menu, squinting at the choices all written in a fancy cursive font. His brain seemed not to be working and the words flowed right out again as soon as he’d read them, his attention flicking back to the man only a few steps from him. Why did Hux’s presence have to do this to him?

He was just about to resign himself to a black coffee since he couldn’t keep a thought together when Hux cut in, “If you’ll allow me to make a suggestion?”

Kylo nodded, so Hux continued, “The white chocolate mocha is excellent, or so I’ve heard.”

“Sure, one of those, please,” Kylo said, to both Hux and the cashier.

The café was designed more like a restaurant, with booths lining the sides that afforded more privacy than a traditional coffee shop. Once their drinks arrived, Hux led him to one in the corner, far away from anyone else. The booths also seemed to dampen sound, assuring no one would hear their conversation.

Hux sipped his tea, smiling a little at the flavour and Kylo tried not to get stuck on watching the working of his throat. “This is one of the few places in the city that offers tarine. It’s my favourite.”

Kylo nodded, sipping his own drink; it was absolutely delicious. “I admit I’m not much of a tea person. But you were right about this mocha.”

Hux kept smiling, looking very pleased with himself. “I thought you might have a sweet tooth.”

Laughing a little, partly nervous, Kylo said, “Good guess. I’m one of those people who doesn’t like it when coffee tastes like coffee. Fuck hot bean water.”

Hux’s smile widened and he offered his own laugh. “It’s important to know what you like.”

“That’s true.” Kylo had a feeling they weren’t talking about beverages anymore. “You seem like someone who definitely does.”

“That’s correct.” Hux sat back a little, looking completely at ease as he looked at Kylo. “Thus why I gave you my card and asked you here. Tell me, did you look up First Order?”

Kylo almost choked on his mocha, suddenly sheepish. “I may have. I was curious. You don’t seem like the kind of person who would give out something you didn’t want me to look into.”

“Correct again,” Hux said, taking another sip of tea. “And what did you think?”

“Well, I was curious, obviously,” Kylo said, holding the cup in both hands, savouring the fortifying warmth. “As I’m sure you’ve figured out, this is something I’ve always been interested in but never really had a chance to try.”

“That’s understandable. It’s easier these days, with the internet and everything, but getting into the lifestyle when you don’t know anyone can still be difficult.”

Kylo nodded, taking a sip when he had nothing to say to that, and Hux continued, “As I said, though, you intrigue me. There was something about you that caught my attention. Since you showed up today, I assume you are still interested in pursuing this?”

Kylo nodded again, more eager. “Yes, I am. I just, I guess I don’t know how it works, really.”

“That’s fine,” Hux said, looking like he meant it. “Everyone runs their arrangements a little bit differently. My proposition is such: I will ask you to think about things you’d like to try and tell me what they are. Not necessarily right now, but perhaps over the course of the week, and any others you may think of at later times. If you have any hard limits you’re already sure about, let me know as well. From there, we can choose a time to meet and begin exploring these together. While non-sexual d/s exists, I want to be clear in that the arrangement I have in mind will involve sexual contact.”

Kylo swallowed, a nervous excitement welling up inside him. “That sounds good. I know the stoplight system, too.”

“That’s perfect. I do use that, though I have an addition to it that we can talk about once you’ve gotten the hang of things. For now, we’ll use it as is. I prefer to be addressed as sir when we are in a scene and Hux outside of that. If you have any name preferences, please let me know those as well.”

Hux laid it all out so simply and Kylo couldn’t help the flutter of excitement inside him.

“This is a relationship based on trust and honesty. We will start slow and simple and I will expect verbal responses from you anytime I ask your colour. If you fail to respond, I will assume you are non-verbal and end the scene. If at any time you feel unsafe, you _will_ tell me. I know you are new to this, which is why I’m telling you all this. Inexperienced subs sometimes believe they need to push themselves beyond their limits to please their doms; I am explicitly ordering you _not_ to do that. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, cringing a little when he realized he hadn’t meant to say the ‘sir’ out loud.

Fortunately, Hux just laughed lightly. “We can go over any scene-specific rules at the time, but I just want to be sure you understand what it is we’re doing. The goal is mutual enjoyment. If I’m punishing you, you may not enjoy it, but it should never, ever push beyond your boundaries. Do you understand all of this?”

“I understand,” Kylo confirmed. “I’ll think about what I want to try and what I don’t and tell you. We’ll use the stoplight system. I will not push beyond my own boundaries for your sake.”

“Very good,” Hux said, his voice dropping a little in a way that made Kylo’s toes curl.

He took another sip of his mocha to distract from the urge to squirm. “Is there, uh, anything else?”

“We will each need to get tested, of course,” Hux said, seeming to be completely at ease with the topic. “I still prefer to use barriers with any new arrangement until we get comfortable, but it will open up the possibility of not doing so in the future.”

Kylo just nodded, trying not to grimace when he remembered his last test results from a few years ago were still technically up to date. Not that he’d use them, of course, but it was the principle of the thing. At least he didn’t have to worry what the tests would say.

“Will you be seeing other partners as well?”

Kylo blinked at that; even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, really, he wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to find a potential partner in Hux. How the fuck would he have found multiple?

“Uh, no,” he said, swallowing against the discomfort that had been lodged in his throat since he’d come to the café. “I’m usually monogamous?”

Kylo didn’t know why that came out as a question, but Hux didn’t seem to mind, just nodding and leaning forward a bit as he continued, “That’s fine. I prefer it as well, especially with someone like you. I suspect you’ll need a lot of attention.”

There was heat in Hux’s eyes now, the meaning of those words obvious. Kylo suddenly felt too warm and resisted the urge to tug at the collar of his hoodie. Shit, how was he supposed to have sex with someone who could fluster him with nothing but a few words and a heated gaze?

“You should also know you’re very cute when you’re flustered,” Hux said, looking far too pleased with himself.

Kylo cleared his throat, taking a sip of his mocha as a distraction. “Well, you’re probably going to be seeing a lot of that, just warning you now.”

“You say that like it’s a negative when it really isn’t,” Hux said simply, drinking from his tea again.

The conversation trailed off then and Kylo feared Hux would leave. He didn’t want him to, didn’t want to leave his presence so soon. He also had a question, one that made his chest tight with anxiety just to think about asking. But this was about trust and honesty; he had to.

“I do have one question,” Kylo forced himself to say, clenching one fist under the table to try to make his nerves settle. “Is this like a… friends with benefits thing? Or dating? Or what?”

Hux leaned back a little, folding his hands in his lap and giving Kylo a considering look. “That depends. It can be either, depending on what we’re both looking for, though I think we would need some more time to get to know each other before we could truly decide that. Would you be interested in there being a romantic element?”

Kylo’s mouth suddenly felt dry. Was this a test? He chewed on his lip, trying to decide whether to go with his instincts or tell the truth. Hux had been so open with him so far…

“I would be,” he managed, after a moment too long. “Provided we find we get along and all that.”

“Of course,” Hux said, voice neutral. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening, but right now I don’t want to make any promises. Such things are never a guarantee, after all.”

Kylo wasn’t sure why he felt a touch of disappointment at that. Hux hadn’t said no, he’d given a completely reasonable answer that left plenty of opportunity for a romantic relationship to happen. Besides, Kylo barely knew him. Even he, needy as he’d been told he was, couldn’t have developed feelings that soon.

“Okay,” Kylo said, for lack of anything else.

Hux pulled out his phone, looking like he was checking the time. “Unfortunately, though, I should get going soon. Were there any other questions or concerns you had? Feel free to text me any you think of, too.”

“No, I think that’s good,” Kylo said, finishing his mocha. “When did you want to do our first session?”

“Eager, are we?” Hux asked, one eyebrow raised. “Whenever you’re comfortable. I am free next Saturday night, if you are.”

Kylo swallowed. “Yeah, that works. I guess I’ll, uh, text you things. As I think of them.”

“Perfect,” Hux said, finishing his tea.

They left the café and said their goodbyes and then Kylo was alone on the pavement, feeling a weird combination of excited and nervous. He wanted this, there was no doubt about that. He still had some reservations about being able to keep Hux’s interest, as he’d never had much success with relationships before, but that was a problem for future Kylo. For now, he had some thinking to do and a Saturday to look forward to for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: things are gonna get ~spicy~ 😏


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised ~spiciness~ has arrived!

The next week felt like a dream much in the same way this entire situation had. Kylo still couldn’t wrap his head around it. This gorgeous, dominant, well-versed man was not only interested in Kylo, but offering to fulfill all his wants and dreams. Things like that just _didn’t happen_. Kylo felt like he was living in a particularly horny romance novel.

Over the week, he sent Hux texts at random intervals. _Bondage. Sensation play. Impact play. Sensory deprivation. Masochism. Overstimulation._ On and on, one or a couple words sent, each time with Kylo’s lip between his teeth and his heart in his throat. Hux always sent back a confirmation, too, an _excellent choice_ , or _good to know_ , or _ah, now that is a pleasant surprise_. Always something positive and Kylo could already tell he’d be addicted to the praise very soon. He hadn’t thought of any limits yet, but he figured that could come later.

Saturday came both too late and too soon and Kylo was a ball of nerves and anticipation as he drove his old beater to Hux’s house. This was happening. He didn’t know what Hux was going to do to him tonight, but his mind swam with the possibilities.

Kylo hadn’t been sure whether he was intended to spend the night or not, as it was already after dinner time, so he’d brought a bag just in case, but a small one that could easily be passed off as a normal thing for one to carry. He’d showered, scrubbing every nook and cranny as clean as humanly possible, and even jerked off so he didn’t get too excited and come five minutes after taking his clothes off.

After all, it’d been years since he’d had _any_ sexual contact, let alone sex that included his biggest unfulfilled fantasies.

He’d also sent Hux his test results, as requested, and Hux had sent his. All the formalities were now out of the way and this was officially happening. Kylo wondered when it would feel real.

Hux’s house wasn’t anything noteworthy in and of itself, especially in the dark of late evening. The fact that he had a house at all when Kylo was pretty sure he lived alone revealed more about his personal situation than the well-kept but nondescript appearance did. Kylo pulled into the driveway, taking deep breaths as he did so, pausing for a moment to get a handle on himself. Excitement and anxiety had always been an inseparable pair for him.

Finally getting out of the car, Kylo grabbed his bag and walked up to Hux’s door, hesitating before knocking. He couldn’t help but anxiously fiddle with the strap of his bag while he waited for Hux to answer. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before Hux opened the door.

“Ah, you made it,” Hux said, gesturing for Kylo to come in. “I do hope you found the place okay.”

“Yeah, it was fine,” Kylo said as he stepped in, taking in Hux’s living space.

The entryway led to the living room, which was decorated tastefully but sparsely. A quick glance was enough to show that Hux was either a fan of minimalism or simply didn’t have much of a personal life to provide clutter. Kylo honestly didn’t know which it could be.

Hux himself was dressed in what seemed to be casual for him. Black slacks and a simple button up; it was nothing special, but it still looked good on him. Everything seemed to. Kylo shrunk in on himself a little, feeling even more out of place. He still didn’t understand what someone like Hux saw in him.

“Here, why don’t we sit for a few minutes and then we’ll go from there, hm?” Hux asked, perfectly pleasant.

Kylo nodded, kicking his shoes off and following Hux to the couch. It looked like the kind that was more for aesthetics than comfort, yet Kylo was pleasantly surprised when he sunk into it. He didn’t relax all the way, though, kept his attention fixed on Hux.

“How was your day?” Hux asked, taking a seat beside him.

Kylo blinked, confused, but Hux genuinely seemed to want to know. “It was, ah, fine. I didn’t really do anything. How about you?”

“It was good,” Hux said, leaning back into the cushions, very much at ease. “Did some tidying up, some reading, just little things. And looking forward to this, of course.”

Hux was staring at him with that heated gaze again and Kylo couldn’t help a nervous laugh. “Oh really? I have to admit, it was kind of hard to focus on anything else when I knew what I’d be doing later.”

“Of course. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” Kylo didn’t know why it made him feel strange to hear Hux say that so easily. “I don’t set up meetings to play with people unless I want to, you know.”

“That makes sense.” Kylo said, unsure how to navigate this situation; it occurred to him he’d never gone to someone’s house solely for casual sex before.

“Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“No, I think you’ve covered pretty much everything,” Kylo said, a new wave of anticipation washing through him.

“Okay. Let me know if you do at any point,” Hux said, having not looked away from Kylo for even a moment since the conversation began. “Do you want to begin or would you like to sit for longer? I can get you a tea or coffee or water, if you like.”

“No, that’s okay,” Kylo said quickly, swallowing hard. “I’m ready to start.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “You seem very nervous. I want you to feel comfortable and not say you are only for my benefit.”

Kylo sighed. “I’m not, I swear. I am nervous but that’s just… I’ve never done this before. And even though I’m pretty sure you’re not going to murder me or anything, I’m going to be nervous no matter what. The only way it’s going to stop is by actually getting to it.”

Hux laughed at the murder comment, but otherwise listened attentively. “I understand. If you’re sure there’s nothing I can do to make you more comfortable, shall we?”

Kylo nodded and Hux led him from the couch towards the stairway to the basement. He didn’t really understand why they were going there and not the bedroom, but didn’t question it, just followed Hux into the dark corridor and through the door at the bottom. When Hux flipped on the lights, though, he understood.

Hux had converted his basement into what Kylo could only call a dungeon. Kylo was sure his eyes were comically wide as he scanned the room, taking in the apparatuses, the implements hanging from the wall, and the foam pads on the floor in certain areas. The floor itself felt different too, spongy and soft and reminiscent of what would be in a gym. The whole thing looked professional.

“Holy shit,” Kylo couldn’t help but say.

Hux chuckled, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “That is the common reaction, yes.”

Kylo couldn’t tear his eyes away from the room, taking in every corner of it, only returning his gaze to Hux when Hux lightly touched his shoulder. “This is, uh, wow.”

“This is the result of disposable income mixed with a very niche hobby and time,” Hux said lightly, stepping further into the room. “Some people have cars or art or vacations; I have this.”

“It’s impressive,” Kylo breathed, swallowing hard.

He’d had an inkling that Hux might have come from a different world than he did, with the fancy café and the house and everything, but now Kylo wondered just how much money Hux had. It didn’t really matter, he supposed, considering that wasn’t why Kylo was here. Besides, if anything, it really just meant he was truly going to get the experience of a lifetime with Hux, as most people didn’t have something like this. Still, though, he couldn’t help but wonder, the urge to know more about Hux as a person building in him.

“I can give you a tour if you like, though it won’t be nearly as interesting as actually using the space, I assure you,” Hux said with a lazy smirk. “But it is your choice.”

In the shock of seeing Hux’s basement, Kylo had forgotten all about his anxiety; it surged again, now remembered, and he tried to push it back down. “No, we can just get started. You can always show me after.”

“True. Now, you can leave your bag against the wall, just somewhere out of the way,” Hux explained. “Then undress to your level of comfort. This is not a test; if you want to be fully clothed, that’s fine, as is fully nude. I’m going to grab a few things while you do.”

Kylo nodded, turning to the closest wall and abandoning his bag and coat there. He felt… strange. Awkward. As much as it was to be expected, he just didn’t know how he was supposed to be acting at this stage. Should he be falling onto his knees before Hux now? Should he be more eager? More demure? More seductive? Kylo had never been good at parsing the correct behaviour for social situations at the best of times and this situation was certainly not helping with that.

He could tell this train of thought was not going anywhere good, so Kylo forcibly redirected it. Hux had already told him what to do. He just needed to focus on that. Thinking about it for a moment, Kylo took off his shirt and then undid his belt, deciding to take the plunge and remove his pants too. He kept his underwear, though, not feeling ready to be completely exposed.

By the time Kylo was done, Hux was back and he had a small canvas bag beside him. Kylo wondered what was in it but Hux simply stood there, taking in Kylo’s revealed skin. Kylo resisted the urge to curl in on himself a little; he didn’t feel too subconscious about his body, at least. He was big, always had been to the point where he sometimes thought his proportions were a little odd, and his frame was still large even though he didn’t work out near as often as he used to. Some people liked that, though.

“Are you feeling comfortable?” Hux asked.

Kylo nodded. “As comfortable as I can be.”

“Good,” Hux said and, when he continued, his voice took on a different tone, more authoritative, with steel in it, “Now get on your knees for me.”

That tone made Kylo feel tingly inside and he got to his knees, still feeling awkward and like he didn’t know how to act but comforted by Hux setting the pace. That was a good part of what had always drawn him to this, the appeal of letting someone else take control. Knowing that he could just do what he was told and not worry about anything else, that it would always be the action the person wanted him to take because they had told him so. It sounded so comforting.

The floor was softer than normal, like he’d thought, which was a nice touch. Kylo took a slow, steadying breath. It was also then that he noticed Hux had put on boots, sleek, black leather in perfect, spotless condition; they looked almost military in design. Kylo swallowed and then looked up at Hux, feeling strange yet excited at the same time.

“Good boy,” Hux said, sending a flutter through Kylo. “I see you like my boots?”

Kylo nodded shakily as Hux started a slow circle around him, deliberate steps audible even on the softer floor. Kylo shivered. It was like Hux was inspecting him, deciding what to do with his latest acquisition, and Kylo could only hope Hux was pleased with what he saw.

Hux paused behind him, running a hand through Kylo’s hair and dragging his nails lightly against Kylo’s scalp. Kylo sighed, unconsciously pushing his head back into the contact, his eyes slipping closed. It was such a simple touch, but it felt so good.

Hux repeated the motion a few times, then continued his slow circle, coming back in front of Kylo again. Kylo opened his eyes. Hux’s face was harder, more stern than it had been upstairs, but his eyes were sparkling, the corners of his lips turned up. Firm, yet pleased.

“You are a lovely pet, do you know that?” Hux said and Kylo flushed, instinctively trying to look away.

Hux tsked, grabbing Kylo by the chin, his grip firm and unyielding yet not painful. “Look at me.”

Kylo could do nothing but obey, his world steadily shrinking down to this moment, to Hux’s touch and stare. “Yes, sir.”

“Very good,” Hux said, relaxing his hold and slowly sliding his fingers down Kylo’s throat. “I want you to understand one thing. In this moment, here and now, you are _mine_.”

As Hux said the last word, he wrapped his hand right around Kylo’s throat, squeezing ever so slightly. Not enough to affect his breathing, but more than enough to be unignorable. Enough to _claim_.

It was like a switch flipped and what remained of Kylo’s mind sunk deep down, immersed solely in this moment. His earlier anxieties and concerns about how he was supposed to behave melted away, traded for a complete focus on the hand around his throat, snug like a collar, and the calm, controlled energy of the man in front of him. He felt hazy and floaty, yet his attention on Hux was absolute.

“Are you doing okay?” Hux asked, his voice a little quieter. “What’s your colour?”

Kylo still had the presence of mind to understand, though it took him a second to remember, unused to the words. “Green, sir.”

“Good,” Hux purred, then retreated, standing straight again to tower over Kylo in the most delightful way. “Since you like my boots so much, why don’t you show me? Kiss them.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and bracing himself with his hands. He had to duck low, so low, and he bit his lip at how _small_ he felt, something he’d never experienced before. His mind sunk deeper and he tentatively pressed his lips to the toe of the first boot, lingering for a moment before pulling off, then licked his lips to chase the taste of leather. Repeating the process on the other boot, Kylo couldn’t help a small sound of pleasure and want.

After the kiss to the second boot, instead of sitting up, Kylo pushed his face forward, nuzzling against it and leaving more kisses. He’d always had a thing for boots and now, faced with the opportunity to do so, it just felt like the right thing to do. Above him, Hux drew in a sharp breath, but did not speak or move, so Kylo kept at it for a little longer, then returned to the first boot to give it the same treatment. It was blissful to run on nothing but instinct and want with no second-guessing whether he should or shouldn’t.

Finally, after thoroughly showing his appreciation for the boots, Kylo pulled back, returning to his kneeling state, looking up at Hux attentively, awaiting whatever Hux would ask of him next.

“Very good boy,” Hux breathed, and at the edge of his vision, Kylo noticed Hux was getting hard in his pants. “Stand up now, and go over to the wall.”

Kylo did, his knees cracking a little as he stood. It was impossible for him to mind, though, not with his brain thoroughly fuzzed over by the scene and Hux and all of it. As he approached the wall, he paused, wondering how exactly Hux wanted him.

“Stand with your legs spread and your hands on the wall,” Hux instructed as he approached, and Kylo did so without question. “Good, stay like that and don’t move.”

It occurred to Kylo what an exposed position he was in, how vulnerable he was, but all it did was make him shiver instead of bringing on the usual nerves. He could hear Hux’s footsteps, how he approached slowly but deliberately. Kylo shivered again.

Something touched his clothed ass and Kylo couldn’t help peeking behind him as much as he could without moving. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a wooden paddle resting against his cheeks. Hux chuckled, the sound deeper than his earlier laugh.

“What do you think of that, pet?” Hux asked, very gently tapping his ass with the paddle.

Kylo licked his lips. “I like it, sir. I want to know what it feels like.”

“Don’t worry, you shall,” Hux said, amused, pulling the paddle away. “Count for me, pet.”

The first strike came as a surprise despite Kylo knowing it was coming. It wasn’t too hard, just enough for him to feel an immediate flash of stinging pain that faded out into a deeper kind. It went straight to Kylo’s cock, already half-hard from the situation.

“One,” Kylo managed, almost forgetting to say it.

“Very good,” Hux said, and then the next strike came.

After the first few strikes, Kylo started to feel the pain differently. Each initial hit left a sting, but it was the deep, more thud-like pain that built after each one, compounding on each other as they piled up. By the time Kylo was at a dozen, the deep, throbbing ache was constant.

With the pain, though, came a burst of pleasure, Kylo’s cock now hard and dripping in his underwear. He was panting, eyes screwed shut, and each time Hux struck him with the paddle, Kylo had more and more trouble staying in the position Hux had ordered him to be in. He wanted to move so badly.

“You’re doing so well, my pet,” Hux said, pausing in his hits to pet over Kylo’s lower back. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, sir,” Kylo said, meaning it; just cause the position was getting hard to hold didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying every second of it.

“Very good. Do you think you can take a few more?”

Kylo nodded, part of him disappointed it was to be over so soon but another part of him grateful he wouldn’t have to stand still for much longer. The next hit came and Kylo couldn’t help a small moan before saying the number, the sensations of pain and pleasure drowning out everything else. Fuck, he really did love it.

One more came and Kylo cried out, “Twenty-five!”

Then Hux’s hand was on the small of his back again, petting him in an almost possessive way. He heard something that sounded like wood being set on the ground and put together that Hux had put down the paddle, truly signaling the end of this part. Kylo opened his eyes and realized there were light tears caught in the corners. When had that happened?

“Good boy, you can move now,” Hux said, gentling encouraging Kylo to relax and turn around.

Kylo could do nothing but acquiesce to Hux’s hands, his body loose with pain and want even though his legs were shaky. He looked at Hux with hazy eyes, hoping the unspoken question was obvious. There was no way he could think for himself right now even if he wanted to and Kylo had never known such bliss.

“So lovely for me,” Hux mused, one hand going to his pants where his cock created an obvious tent. “Back on your knees, now.”

There was no hesitation as Kylo almost collapsed back to his knees, probably too fast, and hissed when his burning ass made contact with his calves and shifted to find a position that hurt the least. He didn’t care, though, just needed whatever Hux wanted next. Kylo hoped it would involve seeing Hux’s cock. He must have wanted relief, right? Kylo couldn’t remember wanting to please someone so badly in his life, he was practically drooling for it.

Hux quirked a brow at him. “You look like you want something.”

Kylo let out a whimper, unable to put it into words.

“Tell me, pet. What is it you want?” Hux had an easy smirk on his face and Kylo was sure it would’ve been infuriating if he’d been in his right mind; at the moment, though, it just made him more desperate.

“Your cock, sir.” The words tumbled out without Kylo having much of a say in the matter. “I want it. I want to make you feel good.”

“Is that so?” Hux said, still teasing.

“Please, sir, please,” Kylo insisted, unable to do anything else but plead for it. “I need it.”

There was a flicker on Hux’s face at the eagerness that Kylo couldn’t parse, but then he spoke again, “All right, since you _need_ it.”

Kylo didn’t even care about the tease, just watched rapt as Hux removed his belt and then undid his fly, pulling out his hard cock. Kylo shifted, wincing when his ass throbbed at a particular move, but stayed focused on his prize. Hux pulled out a condom and expertly rolled it onto his cock.

“Go ahead,” he commanded and Kylo leaned forward, immediately taking Hux’s cock into his mouth.

The taste of latex filled his mouth but it wasn’t a bother when Kylo knew it was Hux’s cock behind it. He sucked at the head, realizing that it really had been a long time since he’d given a blowjob and especially with a condom on. He could do it, though, he _had_ to. He needed to make Hux feel good. It was all he could think about, the only thought in his head.

Pushing forward, Kylo worked eagerly on Hux’s cock, heedless of the drool dripping from his lips as he bobbed his head. The texture of the condom took some getting used to, but once Kylo took Hux into his throat to get his cock nice and wet, the slide became easier, more natural, and Kylo built up his rhythm. Above him, Hux hissed, placing a hand on the back of Kylo’s head but not pushing.

“That’s it,” Hux said, his voice low and breathy, “Good boy, your fucking _mouth_.”

Hux then moaned and that only spurred Kylo on, pushing until he gagged a little, but then going right back to it. It was hard to tell how close Hux was, but the little moans and groans that he couldn’t seem to help but let out gave Kylo a clue. As soon as Hux’s hand tightened in Kylo’s hair, Kylo knew he was nearly there.

He stayed polite, though, even as Kylo sucked and licked and bobbed like his life depended on it, never pushing. Kylo couldn’t help but think about what would happen if Hux did, if he grabbed Kylo’s head and fucked his face, how Kylo would sputter around him, unable to breathe as Hux took his pleasure. The thought made his cock throb and he shifted, whimpering when his sore ass throbbed too.

That whimper seemed to be what brought Hux over the edge as he moaned, the condom filling out in Kylo’s mouth as he came. Kylo worked him through it, sucking and licking until Hux hissed and pulled out. Panting, Kylo stayed on his knees, catching his breath as he watched Hux take care of the condom and then tuck his cock away. He wondered idly what Hux would have him do next.

“Very good boy,” Hux said, sounding so much more put together than Kylo would’ve immediately after coming. “That was perfect.”

Kylo made a noise, unable to put together enough of a thought to speak. “Shh, my pet. Do you need to be taken care of?”

Kylo nodded and whined, and then Hux joined him on the floor, arranging himself behind Kylo and running his hands down Kylo’s chest to his stomach. Kylo moaned softly, instinctively spreading his legs and wincing when that irritated his sore ass. Hux shushed him again, sliding his hand lower to grab Kylo’s cock through his underwear.

“This what you want, hm?” Hux asked as he rubbed Kylo’s cock, making Kylo squirm and moan. “You were so good for me, I’ll take care of you now.”

The underwear added a slightly unpleasant drag and Kylo wasn’t capable of understanding why Hux didn’t just take them off, but Hux knew what he was doing, every stroke making Kylo cry out. He’d been so hard for so long and he was more desperate now than he’d realized. Every squirm made his ass throb, making his cock harder, and the cycle was unstoppable.

“Good boy,” Hux murmured in his ear. “That’s right, come for me, you lovely thing.”

Everything was building so fast and those words hit Kylo like a freight train, sending him over the edge so suddenly the moan he let out sounded wounded to his own ears. Hux stroked him through it, his other hand on Kylo’s stomach, slowly petting him as Kylo came down from his high. Finally it abated, and Kylo was left panting like he’d run a marathon, his body feeling like jelly.

As soon as he caught his breath, Hux’s hands were on him, stroking and petting as he carefully maneuvered Kylo onto his side in a laying down position with his head in Hux’s lap. Kylo went with no protest, letting out a soft sound as Hux started stroking through his hair. He was cooing little endearments too and Kylo smiled at them, his head too fuzzy to parse what Hux was actually saying.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but after both an eternity and a heartbeat, Kylo found himself blinking his eyes open, feeling more aware. Hux was still petting his hair, but he stopped the whispered praises as soon as Kylo stretched. He somehow felt stiff and like goo at the same time.

“How are you feeling, Kylo?” Hux asked, his voice soft, different than how it had been during the scene, more like his usual voice.

“Good,” Kylo said, having to clear his throat. “I feel good.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Are you feeling up to sitting up for me?” It was clearly a question, not an order.

Kylo nodded, much as he was loathe to drag himself away from Hux’s fingers in his hair. He tried to sit cross-legged, but it was too much for his ass, still sore from the paddling. It was a good thing he had a soft chair and couch at home – there was no way he’d be sitting on anything hard for a few days.

“Here, this will help,” Hux said, pulling a small pillow out of the canvas bag Kylo had forgotten about.

Kylo took it eagerly. “Thank you, that is better.”

“We’re going to have to use an ice pack to help with that, but I wanted to get you centered first,” Hux said, then pulled out a water bottle and a granola bar, handing them to Kylo. “Drink and eat this, slowly. If you want to talk, feel free, but you don’t have to.”

Kylo took a sip of the water, resisting the urge to chug the bottle after Hux’s warning when he realized how thirsty he was. His mouth was stale, the flavour of latex and lube lingering that he’d also forgotten about, so he bit into the granola bar next, washing down the mouthful with more water. Damn, he hadn’t realized how much he needed this.

“Still feeling good?” Hux asked, his hand on Kylo’s back – he hadn’t stopped touching Kylo once since Kylo had come.

Kylo’s mouth was full so he nodded, then swallowed; he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Yeah. A little strange. My head’s still a bit fuzzy, but not like it was before. I’m definitely more aware now.”

“That would be subspace,” Hux explained, his hand rubbing soft circles on Kylo’s back as he ate and drank. “You fall into it easier and faster than most, especially for someone so green; it caught me by surprise, I must say.”

Kylo blinked, unsure if that was a good or bad thing, but Hux continued, “It’s all individual variation, really, but it’s something I’ll keep in mind for future scenes. Anyway, that’s why your head gets floaty like that and it’s what most kinky people are chasing: their headspace. It can also take some time to come back up from that, but eating and drinking help.”

“That makes sense,” Kylo said, taking stock of his own mind and body.

He did feel odd, still a little fuzzy at the edges, almost like how being a little sleepy, or how he might feel after one drink. But before, during the scene, he’d honestly felt… drugged? Perhaps that was the closest experience? Though it didn’t come with the drowsiness he’d usually associate with that. He’d never felt anything like it, but he loved it. He knew without a doubt he wanted to do it again.

The water and the food helped, so Hux asked him if he could handle moving upstairs and Kylo gave it a thought, making sure he was honest when he agreed. Hux grabbed his bag so Kylo could change out of his come-crusted underwear and into the pajamas he’d brought. He was then set up on the couch, laying on his belly with some pillows to keep him comfortable and an ice pack on his ass. Hux had also rubbed some sort of lotion on it and holy shit, yeah, he was going to be in pain tomorrow.

But the ice helped and so did Hux, staying close and setting up a chair next to Kylo on the couch. He handed Kylo a remote and told him to pick whatever he liked to watch for a while and Hux continued to stroke his hair and scratch at his scalp. Much as Kylo had enjoyed the scene itself, this was almost equally good. It’d been a long time since he’d had so much affection.

“So what did you think of the scene?” Hux asked, his tone conversational.

“It was good,” Kylo said honestly; he’d definitely enjoyed it, though he didn’t know what else to say.

“I’m glad to hear it. Was there anything in particular you liked?”

Kylo hummed, thinking about it. “I’m not sure. I liked the paddle and your boots.”

He paused, thinking some more; it was hard to talk about these things openly, but he knew Hux wanted him too. “The, uh, the praise too. I liked that a lot.”

“Good to know,” Hux said and Kylo could hear the shape of his smirk. “Was there anything you didn’t like as much or wished I’d done differently?”

That was an even harder question, and Hux continued, “You don’t necessarily need to think of everything now, but I like to have these discussions while the scene is still fresh in your mind. If you think of something tomorrow or in a week, that’s fine too.”

“Really, it was all good,” Kylo said, wracking his sluggish brain to think of something. “I guess… I liked sucking you of but um, you can be a little rougher, if you want. I mean, _that’s_ not new to me.”

Hux let out a laugh. “Okay, rougher blowjobs, good to know.”

Kylo rolled his lip between his teeth, a question on his tongue. “And what about you? Did I, I mean, did you like how I was?”

 _Did I do it right?_ was the question Kylo really wanted to ask, but even in this state, he knew how weird and insecure that sounded, so he didn’t want to say it like that. Hux had done so much for him both during and after the scene, Kylo needed to know that Hux was getting what he needed out of this too. He’d hate to think Hux hadn’t enjoyed it.

“You were excellent,” Hux said, punctuating it with an affectionate scratch to his scalp. “I do appreciate you asking, though. It was a milder scene than I’ve done in a while, but that doesn’t make it unsatisfying. You’re very responsive and eager. I like that.”

Kylo’s cheeks felt warm at that. “I’m glad.”

The rest of the evening went by similarly, the talking trailing off. Hux stayed close, made sure Kylo’s ass was well-iced and that he had plenty of water and snacks. It felt strange, having all this attention paid to him, but he liked it, too, liked the idea that he was worth someone paying this much attention to, that he was worth such care. Kylo shook his head; he was getting far too maudlin over simple aftercare. He blamed the remnants of his headspace coupled with too many years deprived of any intimate human contact.

Eventually, it was getting late and Kylo wondered when Hux would kick him out. He felt like he could drive as long as he took it slow, but that’s when Hux said it was getting late, Kylo should probably just stay, he already had his bag anyway. There was no way Kylo was going to refuse that, so he did.

Hux let him choose between sleeping in the spare bedroom or in bed with Hux and Kylo hoped he didn’t sound too eager when he said he wanted to sleep with Hux. Hux didn’t seem put out though, so it was off to bed they went. Kylo hoped he wouldn’t regret it when he had his usual trouble sleeping but, between the warm body next to him and the utter exhaustion he felt after the scene, Kylo found himself slipping off almost immediately, more comfortable than he could remember being in far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: breakfast, bonding, and dungeon tours

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
